There's No Friendship Between Us
by Furene Anderson
Summary: Dari sahabat menjadi bukan sahabat. Tadinya, Ying berpikir akan kesulitan tanpa Yaya di sampingnya. Tapi Yaya benar, hubungan seperti ini memang lebih baik dijalani untuk kondisi mereka sekarang. /Friendship/ YayaXYing/ Oneshot for #HBDOurTimeGoddess


"Kayaknya kosakata 'sahabat' itu agak berlebihan deh." Ying masih ingat tentang kalimat Yaya di taman hari itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka memutuskan mengambil jalan terpisah saat memilih fakultas di sebuah universitas. Yaya mengambil fakultas ekonomi bisnis, sementara Ying memutuskan untuk terjun ke fakultas ilmu sosial. Yaya bercita-cita menjadi pimpinan perusahaan. Ying justru ingin agar kemampuan bicara cepatnya bisa terlatih dan dapat berguna untuk masa depannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bilang gitu, Ya?" tanya Ying di sela-sela kegiatannya membersihkan mulut dari es krim cokelat yang lumer. Tidak terlalu peduli. Ying berpikir mungkin itu hanya pikiran random Yaya menjelang jadwalnya datang bulan.

"Ya berlebihan." Satu sendok es krim disuap. "Kamu ngerasa enggak sih, kalau kosakata 'sahabat' itu sebenarnya enggak ada bedanya sama status? Dan kamu juga tau kan kalau dibalik status itu selalu ada syarat, tuntutan, kewajiban dan _feedback?_ "

"Maksud kamu?"

"Kayak pacar aja. Pacar itu status. Dan kalau udah punya pacar, pasti kamu bakal punya kewajiban seperti kasih kabar, pulang bareng, harus bisa luangin waktu, punya jadwal kencan, harus selalu ada dan lain-lain. Nanti kalau dari salah satu kewajiban itu ada yang enggak terlaksana, satu pihaknya bakal bilang, 'kamu ngakunya pacar aku. Kalau pacar itu kan harusnya ... bla-bla-bla ... masa gitu aja enggak bisa?"

Ying masih menyuap es krimnya, meski dia tidak menampik bahwa ada firasat tidak enak yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Sahabat juga seperti itu, Ying. Aku enggak mau terlalu menekan kata sahabat, karena nanti takutnya aku enggak ada disaat kamu butuh, atau kamu enggak ada di saat aku butuh. Kita mungkin emang bisa janji akan ada satu sama lain, tapi enggak ada yang bisa menjamin karena toh pada nyatanya kita jarang bareng lagi. Tapi bukan berarti kita enggak sahabatan lagi. Kita masih sahabat, tapi enggak mengikat. Aku memang enggak bisa janji akan selalu ada buat Ying, tapi aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin."

Dari sahabat menjadi bukan sahabat. Tadinya, Ying berpikir dia akan serba kesulitan jika tidak ada Yaya di sampingnya. Tapi, Yaya memang benar. Untuk posisi mereka yang serba terpisah seperti sekarang, teman tanpa status sahabat justru lebih mudah dijalani. Tidak terikat, tidak selalu berdua, bebas bergaul dengan siapa. Meski begitu, Ying masih sering menjaga komunikasinya dengan Yaya.

Namun di suatu hari―saat Ying datang ke perpustakaan dan teringat dengan hari-hari yang dilalauinya bersama Yaya di SMA― ia sempat berpikir bahwa, bersama atau terpisahnya dia dari Yaya, Ying tetap akan menjadi bayang-bayangnya.

Boboiboy is own of Animonsta

.

 _ **There's no Friendship Between Us**_

.

 _._

 _I gain no profit for this Fanfiction._

 _._

 _AU!Campus Life / Friendship / Yaya/ Ying_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Now Playing : Stand By Me - Ben E. King (Joseph Vincent Cover)**_

 _ **.**_

.

Ying dan Yaya sudah menjadi satu paket sejak kecil. Mereka terlalu lengket sehingga kerap kali disamakan sebagai anak kembar. Mereka dikenal dengan duo paling pintar di sekolah. Walau pada kenyataannya Ying lebih muda, Yaya tidak pernah menjunjung tinggi senioritas dan selalu bisa memperlakukan Ying seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

Berbeda pendapat seringkali membuat mereka bertengkar dan perang dingin. Meski begitu, pertengkaran mereka hanya bertahan paling lama dua hari. Terkadang Ying akan mengajak Yaya ke suatu tempat untuk membicarakan masalah mereka sampai benar-benar selesai. Atau terkadang, Yaya akan lebih dulu datang pada Ying.

Yaya selalu menjadi yang terpintar dan terpopuler. Sifat lembut, penyabar dan peduli terhadap siapapun tanpa pandang bulu, membuat Yaya lebih mudah untuk disukai. Ying juga pintar, namun tidak sepopuler Yaya. Ying lebih kekanakan dan cuek terhadap mereka yang tidak dikenalnya. Meski begitu, Ying adalah orang pertama yang akan mengulurkan bantuan tanpa berpikir jika kau meminta.

Berbeda fakultas, bukan berarti mereka sudah tidak bisa bertemu sama sekali. Terkadang mereka melakukan panggilan video di waktu luang, berkirim pesan, berdiskusi, dan bercerita tentang keseharian di kampus. Mereka juga akan menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu jika jadwal memungkinkan. Telebih Ying dan Yaya tergabung dalam organisasi yang sama sehingga jika ada acara yang melibatkan satu kampus, mereka akan bertemu.

"Aku terpilih jadi ketua bidang Koordinasi di organisasi sebelah."

Ying tidak lagi bertanya tentang arti organisasi sebelah. Di kampus mereka hanya ada dua organisasi. Satu organisasi fakultas yang menaugi seluruh UKM kampus ―organisasi di mana ada Yaya dan Ying yang tergabung― dan organisasi utama yang menaugi seluruh kegiatan kampus secara menyeluruh. Dan Yaya sedang membicarakan tentang organisasi utama.

Mereka janjian untuk bertemu di jam makan siang setelah mata kuliah selesai. Kedai ayam bakar yang berada di samping kampus selalu menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuk mereka berbagi cerita.

"Kamu sanggup?" Ying yang baru selesai memesan ayam bakar bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Botol air mineral diambil dari kulkas. Ying lebih nyaman duduk berhadapan dengan Yaya ketimbang mereka harus duduk bersisian saat makan. "Kamu kan udah jadi Ketua Umum di organisasi UKM, kan? Kamu juga jadi sekretaris di komunitas. Kalau menurutku jangan terlalu maksain sih, Ya. Ah, walau kamu tipe orang yang bisa bagi waktu, tetap aja, sesuatu yang terlalu diforsir itu enggak baik."

"Sebenarnya kalau bisa kutolak pasti bakal kutolak." Kemudian Yaya mengucapkan terimakasih karena pesanan mereka telah sampai.

"Terus?"

"Halilintar yang rekomendasi aku." kata Yaya. "Dia bilang ke Kaizo kalau aku lebih cocok jadi ketua koordinasi ketimbang sekretaris umum. Mereka sampai _lobby_ aku dan bilang kalau enggak ada orang lain lagi yang pantas ada di posisi ini."

Meski tidak mengenal Halilintar, namun tidak ada satu pun di kampus mereka yang tidak mengenal Kaizo. Ketua Umum organiasi UKM sebelum Yaya dan sekarang terpilih menjadi Ketua Umum di organiasi utama kampus. Aktivis yang selalu banyak mendapat prestasi dan banyak menghadiri acara-acara pimpinan. Satu-satunya panutan Yaya yang berhasil mempengaruhi Yaya hingga gadis itu kini terlahir kembali sebagai Kaizo versi perempuan.

"Tapi, kamu kan juga bisa nolak. Kenapa tetap kamu terima kalau kamu enggak mau. Inget ya, Ya. aku bukannya enggak dukung kamu atau apa. Tapi kamu juga harus egois sekali-sekali. Kamu harus pikirin kebaikan kamu sendiri. Kamu bilang mau mengejar beasiswa ke luar negeri kan? Harusnya kamu lebih khawatir sama akademik kamu dan fokus di sana."

Yaya tahu Ying khawatir. Kata-kata kejam yang terdengar seolah tak berperasaan itu sebenarnya adalah petuah kebaikan karena Ying hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Yaya. Tapi Yaya hanya mengulas senyum dan menatap Ying penuh arti.

"Kamu pernah dengar tentang hal terbaik menjadi manusia?" Nada suara Yaya terdengar lembut dan bijaksana. "Hal terbaiknya bukan seberapa hebat kamu berada di posisi teratas. Bukan tentang berapa orang yang bangga dan menyanjungmu, tapi seberapa besar kamu bisa bermanfaat untuk orang lain, Ying."

"Iya, iya aku tau." Ying mengangguk seraya memutar mata. Kalimat itu entah sudah beberapa kali didengar telinganya. "Tapi kan kamu juga bisa bermanfaat nanti, Ya. Kalau kamu sudah lebih dulu mengejar apa yang kamu mau. Kamu fokus ke satu organisasi dulu, fokus ke akademik. Kamu juga harus punya waktu buat kamu sendiri. Baru nanti, kalau urusan kamu udah selesai semua, kamu bisa berkontribusi supaya bermanfaat buat orang banyak. Anggap saja kamu sedang mengumpulkan banyak ilmu."

"Tapi, pengalaman juga sarana belajar, kan?" Jujur saja, Ying tidak pernah mengerti mengapa hati Yaya tercipta begitu mulia sampai rela menggeser kepentingannya untuk memenuhi kepentingan orang lain. "Kalau kamu bisa bermanfaat sekarang, kenapa kamu harus menundanya? Kamu pernah dengar tentang pepatah yang bilang kalau mau baik kepada dunia, maka dunia akan membalas kebaikanmu saat kamu membutuhkannya. Siapa tahu dengan aku yang banyak membantu orang lain, keinginanku untuk melanjutkan sarjana di luar negeri bisa berjalan lebih mudah bukan? Semua tergantung bagaimana proses kita berusaha, Ying."

Akhirnya akan selalu begini. Argumen Ying selalu kalah telak dengan kalimat-kalimat bijak dari Yaya. Dan itulah mengapa sampai sekarang, Ying selalu merasa kalah dari Yaya. Yaya lebih baik darinya. Dan terbaik dari seluruh orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Dan Ying bangga memiliki Yaya sebagai belahan jiwanya.

Ying tersenyum setelah meregak air dalam botol. " _Well_ , lakukan saja sesukamu Yaya. Sebagai teman yang baik, aku sudah berusaha mengingatkan. Tapi ... awas saja kalau kamu sampai tumbang dan kelabakan nanti."

Yaya balas tertawa. "Kalau aku tumbang kan ada kamu. Kamu lah yang harus ngurus dan bantuin aku."

"Cih." Ying juga tertawa. "Emangnya siapa aku yang harus bantuin kamu? Kita kan bukan sahabat." Canda Ying seraya menjulurkan lidah

Mereka sama-sama tertawa. Sama-sama mengerti kalau candaan itu sebenarnya memiliki makna yang sebaliknya.

.

.

.

"Kami memiliki _progress_ untuk memajukan fakultas kami seefektif mungkin. Seperti mengadakan bimbingan untuk mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang tertinggal dalam akademik. Kami juga menyediakan bantuan untuk mahasiswa yang kesulitan dalam pendanaan, sehingga mereka tidak perlu kebingungan saat ujian nanti. Selain itu, kami memiliki rencana untuk mengajak kerjasama fakultas ekonomi bisnis dalam program kunjungan kerja tahun ini. Tapi, kami membutuhkan bantuan organisasi utama supaya program ini dapat berjalan lebih lancar. Kira-kira begitulah."

Hela napas terdengar. Ying menggeser slide _power point_ pada halaman terakhir yang bertuliskan 'terima kasih'. Di depannya seorang wakil ketua umum Organisasi Utama duduk menyilang kaki, memeriksa proposal. Tangan kecil Ying masih berkeringat dingin padahal ia sudah selesai berpresentasi.

"Sampai di sini, program kerja kalian bagus-bagus. Inovatif." Proposal ditaruh di atas meja. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, mata merah itu bertemu dengan mata Ying. "Tapi aku tidak bisa memutuskan sendirian. Kaizo sedang dikirim ke luar kota dan aku juga harus membicarakan ini pada seluruh anggotaku. Kalau nanti kami setuju, kapan kira-kira program kunjungan kerja bisa dimulai?"

Ying menjawab cepat. "Pertengahan semester, sebelum ujian akhir dimulai."

Si wakil ketua umum mengangguk. "Akan kuhubungi nanti. Nomormu ada di proposal?"

"Ya. kamu bisa menghubungiku, atau Gopal. Dia ketua pelaksananya."

Si wakil berdiri kemudian Ying juga ikut berdiri.

"Kamu sekretaris umum organiasasi UKM ilmu komunikasi?"

"Ya." Ying mengangguk. Tersenyum dan reflek mengulurkan tangan. "Aku Ying. Maaf saja, kalau aku datang ke sini sendirian. Ketua umumku sedang berhalangan hadir, jadi aku yang menggantikan."

Tangan Ying disambut dengan jabatan yang entah membuat seluruh darah di tubuhnya berdesir sesaat.

"Halilintar."

.

.

.

Setiap akhir minggu, Yaya dan Ying akan menyempatkan diri untuk sekadar _quality time._ Terkadang mereka nonton, berburu kuliner, mengikuti _event-event_ yang diadakan di tanggal terdekat, menonton pertunjukkan musik, atau kalau memang tidak melakukan semuanya, mereka akan menginap kemudian bercerita sampai pagi.

Namun sekarang, kesempatan itu terasa langka. Yaya menjadi sangat sibuk dan susah dihubungi. Jabatan dia sebagai Ketua bidang Koordinasi mengharuskannya mendampingi Kaizo kemanapun si ketua umum itu pergi. Ya. Menjadi Ketua Koordinasi, artinya Yaya telah terikat menjadi penasihat sekaligus jembatan Kaizo untuk memperkenalkan prgram kerja yang mereka punya kepada lembaga lain. Yaya juga ketua umum di organisasi fakultasnya. Waktu senggangnya pasti dihabiskan untuk meladeni laporan-laporan ―yang Ying tidak bisa membayangkan akan sebanyak apa― dari anggotanya.

Ying selesai dengan tugasnya. Menutup buku catatan, kacamata bundarnya dilepas kemudian ditaruh di atas meja. Rasanya sungguh pening memeriksa halaman demi halaman untuk menemukan teori apa yang relavan dengan penelitiannya.

Ying mengambil ponsel, mencari kontak Yaya. Ia ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Yaya bersama Kaizo.

Dan panggilan Ying baru diangkat setelah percobaan yang ketiga.

"YAYAAA!" Seru Ying dengan suara lantang. Yaya sampai meringis. "Kamu kemana saja?! Aku kangen! Kapan kita _quality time_ lagi?! Ugh, minggu depan ada film horror terbaru rilis! Kita nonton, ya? Ya? Ya?"

Yaya tertawa _. "Aku juga kangen Ying. Rasanya pengen ketemu Ying dan cerita banyak."_

"Kalau begitu cerita dong!"

" _Aku enggak bisa cerita di telepon. Maunya ketemu Ying langsung."_ Dan entah, mungkin karena terlalu lama mereka tidak bertemu, emosi Ying jadi gampang teraduk. _"Ada banyak pengalaman seru yang aku dapet di pelatihan ini. Coba kalau kamu di sini, pasti akan lebih seru lagi Ying."_

"Sayangnya aku enggak di situ, Yaya." lalu Ying merebahkan diri di ranjangnya yang empuk. "Seru ya, kamu di sana banyak kegiatan sementara aku di sini harus ngerjain tugas yang membosankan. Ngomong-ngomong sebentar lagi aku lengser, kamu datang kan pas aku baca laporan pertanggungjawaban?"

" _Datang dong!"_ Jawab Yaya pasti _. "Kamu mau dibawakan apa? susu kotak? Cokelat? Banana cake?"_

"Cokelat!" Seru Ying cepat.

Yaya tertawa. Di matanya, tingkah Ying selalu menggemaskan. Sama seperti anak kecil yang kegirangan dibawakan makanan kesukannya.

" _Oke. Nanti aku datang bawa cokelat. Kamu yang benar ya bikin laporannya. Nanti aku tanya-tanya."_

"Enggak apa-apa. Tanya aja. Tanya yang banyak, aku bakal bikin kamu tercengang sama jawabanku."

Biasanya, percakapan Ying dan Yaya di telepeon akan berakhir setelah durasi mereka mencapai satu jam setengah. Tapi malam ini, Ying hanya punya kesempatan mengobrol dengan Yaya selama lima beas menit. Itu semua karena Kaizo tiba-tiba memanggilnya karena ada pertemuan yang harus mereka hadiri.

Diam-diam Ying kesal dengan Kaizo. Padahal dia sama sekali bukan pacar Yaya. Tapi bisa-bisanya dia merebut waktu Yaya dari Ying. Ying bersumpah akan mengomel pada Kaizo jika suatu hari mereka bertemu.

Dan ponselnya kembali berdering. Ying berpikir mungkin itu pesan dari Yaya kemudian buru-buru membukanya.

 **[From : Halilintar**

 **Besok kamu bisa ikut kunjungan kerja?]**

Ying tidak bisa tidak tersenyum.

.

.

.

Dalam pertemanan perempuan, hal-hal kecil semacam _facial_ dan membicarakan cowok bukanlah hal tabu untuk dilakukan. Meski Yaya terlihat seperti perempuan yang tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam itu. Tapi, Yaya juga perempuan biasa yang tidak bisa tidak menanggapi saat membicarakan lawan jenis.

Ying ingat, mereka selalu mengagumi laki-laki yang sama. Namun mereka sama sekali tidak menjadikan itu sebagai sebab mereka bertengkar. Bertengkar karena cowok sama sekali tidak keren. Itu yang mereka pikirkan. Pertemanan mereka lebih elit dan bukan levelnya jika rusak hanya karena laki-laki. Laki-laki itu banyak. Tapi mencari teman yang baik dan klop, rasanya sungguh sulit.

Saat mereka kelas satu SMA, Ying dan Yaya sama-sama mengagumi kakak OSIS berkacamata. Setiap kali kakak kelas itu lewat, mereka yang biasanya berisik akan langsung diam seribu bahasa. Setelah itu, mereka akan cekikikan dan berimajinasi tentang si kakak kelas.

"Tapi kalau misalnya kita benar-benar suka sama orang yang sama, gimana, Ya? Kamu pasti ngerti kan, ada suatu hari di mana kita pasti beneran jatuh cinta. Kalau misalnya kita jatuh cinta sama cowok yang sama, apa yang akan kamu lakuin?"

Itu pertanyaan Ying setahun yang lalu. Saat keduanya masih belum begitu memusingkan tentang jatuh cinta. Saat keduanya masih memandang jatuh cinta adalah hal naif yang berpotensi membuat mereka berakhir menjadi budak cinta.

Yaya menjawabnya sebelum masker bengkoang yang ia pakai mengering. "Aku enggak tahu mau ngelakuin apa, karena aku sendiri belum ngalamin jatuh cinta kayak apa. Tapi kalau misalnya hari itu beneran tiba, aku enggak bisa janji akan ninggalin cowok itu dan relain ke kamu. Tapi, aku berusaha gimana caranya supaya hubungan kita enggak rusak, Ying."

Dulu Ying agak kesal dengan jawaban Yaya. Dia berharap Yaya akan menjawab seperti, 'Aku enggak pilih cowok itu karena kupikir persabahatan kita yang paling penting.' Kemudian Ying sadar bahwa pikirannya terlalu naif dan egois. Tidak ada kata pesahabatan dalam hubungan keduanya. Jadi, Yaya tidak akan merelakan kebahagiannya untuk Ying dan Ying juga tidak berhak menuntut. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Satu yang Ying pahami tentang arti hubungannya dengan Yaya adalah bahwa mereka akan berusaha untuk ada satu sama lain dan mendukung yang terbaik yang mereka lakukan.

Tapi untuk sekarang, Ying merasa tidak yakin. Untuk sekarang, Ying merasa sesak mengingat pembicaaraan Yaya hari itu. Ying merasa hatinya hancur membayangkan jika ucapan Yaya hari itu benar-benar terjadi.

Hari ini kunjungan kerja. Hari ini Yaya bilang dia datang, dan Ying merasa senang karena setelah sekian lama ia bisa bertemu dan menyapa Yaya. Namun, ada satu perasaan yang seharusnya tidak ada. Ada perasaan yang seharusnya Ying bunuh dan tidak boleh ia biarkan tumbuh.

Ying memang senang bertemu dan banyak mengobrol dengan Yaya. Tapi di saat yang sama, ia tidak bisa menampik kalau Ying juga cemburu melihat kedekatan Yaya dan Halilintar. Melihat bagaimana mereka mengobrol sangat dekat. Melihat beberapa anggota organisasi mengabadikan momen keduanya karena mereka selalu berdampingan.

Seketika Ying merasa kesepian.

Malam harinya, Ying manangis di kamar. Menyadari bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta pada Halilintar dan menyadari bahwa jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu akan berefek buruk pada hubungannya dengan Yaya.

.

.

.

"Waktu itu, kamu bilang kamu kesepian karena kutinggal pergi sama Kaizo. Sekarang aku _free_ , malah kamu yang sibuk."

Kening Ying tertekuk, melihat Yaya sekilas yang terbaring di kamarnya, lalu mengalihkan matanya ke laptop.

Tersenyum, " Ya gimana? Sebentar lagi aku kan laporan. Jadi, aku harus mulai nyincil revisi laporan semua bidang dari sekarang. Kamu sih enak jadi ketua umum. Pas laporan tinggal tunggu beres terus tanda tangan. Dan nasib sekretaris semacam aku yang harus banting tulang."

"Enggak juga kok." Yaya tertawa. "Aku tetap bantu sekretaris aku buat laporan. Tapi memang aku akui, kalau pekerjaan jadi sekretaris itu memang berat."

"Iya dong!" Ying menyimpan dokumennya, kemudian menutup laptop. "Jadi, hari ini kita mau apa?"

"Gimana kalau kita cerita-cerita aja? Dari kemarin kan kita sibuk dan enggak sempat cerita. Pasti kamu ada banyak hal yang bisa diceritain, kan?"

Ying terdiam. Satu-satunya yang ada di pikiran Ying untuk diceritakan pada Yaya yaitu, pertemuannya dengan Halilintar dan momen yang sudah mereka habiskan selama Yaya tidak ada. Ingin sekali Ying bertanya tentang bagaimana kepribadian Halilintar, apa yang dia suka, apa yang Halilintar tidak suka.

Pada akhirnya, Ying memilih menyimpan semuanya rapat-rapat, membunuh keinginannya, lalu mengulas senyum.

"Kenapa enggak kamu cerita dulu aja tentang Kaizo yang katanya nyiksa kamu?"

Yaya tertawa dan mulai menceritakan hari-harinya yang menyenangkan namun juga berat pada Ying. Sesekali Ying akan berkomentar pedas tentang Kaizo dan bersumpah Ying akan membalas dendam pada Kaizo karena menyiksa Yaya.

Setelah itu mereka saling tertawa dan berbicara random yang berakhir menjadi lelucon garing.

Sampai kapapun, bagi Ying, Yaya adalah hartanya yang paling penting.

.

.

.

"YAYAAAAA!"

Yaya hampir saja terjengkang ke belakang begitu Ying langsung memeluknya begitu keluar dari ruangan.

"Akhirnya lega! Akhirnya aku lengser! Akhirnya aku punya banyak waktu buat fokus ke penelitian!"

Dan Yaya yang memakai almamater organisasinya, balas memeluk Ying erat.

"Selamat ya Ying, sayang." Ujar Yaya lembut, menepuk bahu Ying yang juga terbalut almamater, namun beda warna. "Kamu tadi beneran hebat. Akhirnya kamu bisa menjalankan kewajiban kamu dengan baik. Sekali lagi selamat ya."

Ying melepas pelukan. Tersenyum secerah matahari di siang hari. "Makasih ya, Ya. Ini semua karena kamu yang enggak berhenti dukung aku. Ngomong-ngomong kamu tadi nanyanya beneran susah, tapi untung aku bisa jawab pertanyaan kamu. Btw, sekali lagi makasih ya karena kamu beneran dateng."

"Iya Ying, iya." Yaya tertawa. "Udah dong jangan peluk-peluk terus. Kamu malu-maluin."

"Biarin." Lidah Ying terjulur. "Kita emang selalu malu-maluin bukan?"

"Ying."

Momen tawa itu berhenti. Ada Gopal yang datang bersama dengan seseorang yang tidak ingin Ying temui. Ying iri kepada Yaya yang dapat begitu lepas menyapa Gopal dan Halilintar. Sementara dirinya kini dilanda kecemasan. Perasaan berdebar itu muncul setiap kali Halilintar di dekatnya. Dan perasaan sakit itu ada begitu Ying kembali teringat momen di mana Halilintar berbisik pada Yaya dalam forum tadi.

"Aku mau ngucapin makasih karena kamu tadi udah bantu jawab pertanyaan seputar Kunjungan Kerja." Ujar Gopal disertai cengiran lebar. "Kamu benar-benar hebat, Ying. Harusnya kamu dapat gelar sekretaris umum terbaik dari organisasi sepanjang masa. Karena jawaban-jawaban kamu itu, senior-senior dan orang ini sampai _cengo._ "

Halilintar berdecak saat lengannya disikut, mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Selamat, Ying."

Seharusnya Ying membalas uluran tangan itu. Seharusnya Ying bisa dengan mudah balas tersenyum seraya berucap terimakasih. Sayangnya, Ying terlalu bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan sehingga Ying memilih lari tanpa balas menjabat tangan Halilintar. Meninggalkan Yaya, Halilintar dan Gopal yang saling pandang satu sama lain.

Ying bersembunyi di dalam toilet, menangis. Ia sudah tidak sanggup menahan sesak yang muncul setiap kali melihat Halilintar. Ia tidak siap, jika nanti spekulasinya selama ini terbukti benar cepat atau lambat.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ying kembali merasa terintimidasi oleh Yaya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Ying merasa iri kenapa ia tidak bisa sebaik Yaya.

Ying tidak siap menerima kenyataan seandainya Halilintar memang menyukai Yaya.

.

.

.

Ying tidak lagi mempermasalahkan ketakutannya. Dua hari, diam-diam Ying berpikir bahwa seharusnya ia menjadi teman yang baik untuk Yaya. Seharusnya Ying bisa lebih dewasa dalam menanggapi situasi. Jika memang Halilintar menyukai Yaya, biarkan saja. lagipula, Ying juga bukan Tuhan yang berhak mengatur hati manusia.

"Kamu inget kan tanggal 18 Desember aku ulang tahun, kamu mau ngadoin aku apa?"

Maka dari itu, Ying bisa bersikap seperti biasa secepat yang dia bisa. Tidak ada gunanya untuk takut terhadap prasangka. Setidaknya, Ying masih bersyukur karena diberi kesempatan untuk mempersiapkan hatinya jika ketakutannya benar-benar terjadi.

"Hm, apa ya?" Yaya menopang dagu, berpikir. Mereka selesai makan siang di kantin. Ying kembali memesan jus jeruk setelah menghabiskan jus strawberry milik Yaya.

"Jangan bilang kamu sibuk ya. Aku enggak mau terima alasan itu. Pokoknya pas ulang tahun aku nanti, kamu harus free buat aku." Ancam Ying.

Tawa Yaya meledak. "Loh emang kamu siapa? Kita kan bukan sahabat, jadi aku enggak punya kewajiban nemenin kamu pas hari ulang tahun dong."

"Ya pokoknya awas saja kalau kamu sampai enggak bisa _free._ Aku bakalan marah sama Yaya."

"Iya iya." Sahut Yaya, dan Ying langsung tersenyum. "Nanti diusahain, ya?"

"Gitu dong."

.

.

.

Meski mereka memiliki kesibukan yang berbeda. Namun Ying senang karena ulang tahunnya tidak berbeda. Yaya menepati janji untuk menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama. Ying sudah merencakan akan mengajak Yaya ke toko buku atau ke tempat karaoke, atau mungkin jalan-jalan sekitar museum boleh juga.

Namun, Ying justru berakhir di gedung bioskop. Yaya menawarkan nonton film, dan Ying memilih film paling horror yang sedang tayang.

Ying menunggu Yaya yang membeli tiket di kursi tunggu seraya mengecek ponsel. Banyak yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Kalau saja Ying membunyikan nada notifikasi, mungkin ponselnya tidak akan berbeda dengan suara anak ayam yang berisik. Ying tersenyum membaca semua notifikasi untuknya. Ternyata banyak teman-temannya yang perhatian. Namun, dari sekian banyak orang yang mengiriminya ucapan selamat, tidak ada satu tanda pun yang menunjukkan bahwa Halilintar mengirim tulisan yang serupa.

Ying tersenyum satir. Ia sudah tahu, dirinya bukanlah apa-apa untuk Halilintar. Lagipula apa gunanya Halilintar tahu ulang tahunnya.

Mencoba untuk tidak menangis, Ying bersyukur begitu Yaya tiba dengan menunjukan dua tiket padanya.

"Ayo cepat, Ying. Filmnya sudah dimulai!"

Ying berlari terburu-buru menyusul Yaya yang lebih dulu sampai di pintu masuk teater. Yaya mengomel karena Ying terkesan lambat dan menyebabkan mereka tertinggal prolog selama satu menit. Ying berjalan cepat di belakang Yaya. Kakinya hampir tersandung karena gedung bioskop yang gelap.

Prolog film dimulai dengan adegan seorag gadis kesurupan dan dirukiyah oleh beberapa pendeta.

"Ying senang, kan? Akhinya film impian kamu bisa kamu tonton sekarang." Yaya berbisik dalam kegelapan.

Ying mengangguk. "Senang dong!" lalu memeluk Yaya. "Sekali lagi makasih ya, Ya. Kamu emang satu-satunya yang bisa ngertiin aku."

"Lebay ah." Yaya tersenyum, balas memeluk. "Sama-sama ya, Ying. sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun."

Tidak perlu bagi Ying untuk mendengar kalimat lanjutan seperti _'Wish you all the best'_ atau semacam ' _god bless you.'_ Karena, tanpa disebut pun, Ying tahu, Yaya selalu memiliki kalimat do'a yang lebih indah dari itu. Yang terindah.

"Ugh, rasanya aku mau ke toilet." Ying yang sedang mengunyak _pop corn_ hanya menoleh saat Yaya mengeluh. "Kamu tunggu di sini sebentar ya, aku mau ke toilet dulu. Udah kebelet."

"Oke."

Jadilah Ying hanya sendirian di bangku penonton yang sepi. Padahal adegan yang diputar sedang tegang-tegangnya, tapi Yaya malah pergi. Kalau nanti dia ketakutan, tangan siapa yang akan dia genggam? Siapa yang akan dia peluk?

Wajah gadis berlumuran darah muncul tiba-tiba di layar. Ying berteriak setelah itu mengumpat dalam hati.

Seseorang menempati kursi di sampingnya. Ying mulai was-was mengapa sampai sekarang Yaya masih juga belum kembali dari toilet.

"Ying."

Dan sekarang jantungnya berpacu karena alasan lain. Ying menyesal telah menoleh. Ying menyesal karena pada kenyataannya sosok laki-laki di sampingnya lebih berpotensi membuatnya tegang daripada film yang sedang tayang. Topi hitam yang dipakai laki-laki itu terlalu mudah dikenali. Ying bertanya-tanya, untuk apa dan sedang Halilintar ada di sini.

"Dengar-dengar kamu ulang tahun." Dalam kegelapan, suara _jumpscare_ yang bising, Ying masih bisa melihat jelas laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Selamat ulang tahun, ya."

"A-a, iya makasih." Salah tingkah.

"Aku enggak begitu suka film horror, boleh pinjam tangan kamu?"

Ying merasakan wajahnya memanas. Terlebih saat Halilintar mulai menggenggam sebelah tangannya ketika Ying masih belum memberi jawaban persetujuan. Ying hanya bisa diam, berpura-pura menikmati film karena pada kenyataannya dia terlalu salah tingkah.

Ying masih bertanya, kapan Yaya akan kembali.

.

.

.

Hari ulang tahun Ying adalah hari yang penting untuk Yaya. Sempat Yaya merasa bersalah karena melanggar janji dan meninggalkan Ying di bioskop bersama Halilintar. Ying pasti marah dan kesal. Atau sebaliknya? Tapi rencana ini sudah menjadi keputusan akhirnya.

Yaya tengah berada di kamarnya, duduk di meja belajar, menatap langit-langit kamar dengan perasaan bimbang. Sebuah surat yang diterimanya dari Kaizo dua hari yang lalu masih tersegel rapih di atas buku-bukunya.

Yaya bimbang. Apakah ia harus menerima tawaran Kaizo untuk melanjutkan S2 di Jepang atau tetap di sini bersama Ying.

Yaya bukanlah mahasiswa yang sulit bergaul. Tapi terbiasa bersama Ying, membuat Yaya sedikit khawatir meninggalkan gadis itu tanpanya. Yaya selalu mendapat teman banyak sedangkan Ying cenderung sulit mempercayai orang lain walau Ying sebenarnya juga tidak memiliki masalah dalam berteman.

Bagi Yaya, Ying itu seperti tokoh _anime_ yang pernah ditontonnya bersama Totoitoy. Saat Ying berada terpisah dengan seseorang yang spesial untuknya, motivasinya akan menurun. Sebaliknya, saat ia mendapat dorongan dari seseorang yang spesial, motivasinya bisa bangkit bahkan mencapai seratus persen.

Untuk itu Yaya butuh seseorang yang bisa menggantikan dirinya. Dan Halilintar adalah manusia yang pantas. Selain karena Halilintar menyukai Ying, Yaya juga tahu kalau Ying merasakan hal yang sama. Setelah selesai acara pembacaaan laporan pertanggungjawaban organisasi di fakultas Ying, Yaya menemukan temannya itu menangis diam-diam setelah beradu pandang dengan Halilintar.

Dan membantu mereka melakukan pendekatan dari sekarang memanglah keputusan yang sangat tepat.

Ponselnya berdering. Yaya tidak akan mengangkat telepon jika itu datang dari Ying. Kening Yaya berkerut melihat nama Kaizo yang ternyata muncul di layar.

"Halo, iya." sahut Yaya, kemudian tersenyum mendengar suara seseorang di seberang jaringan. "Belum, tapi aku sudah bilang ke ibu kok. Iya, mereka setuju kalau aku bisa jaga diri dan mandiri di sana. Lagian aku juga harus ngebuktiin kalau aku mampu belajar di luar negeri kan? Kamu udah makan?"

Ponsel ditelinganya nyaris jatuh saat pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba dibuka. Dan seseorang yang muncul di ambang pintu, seketika membuat Yaya terkejut.

"Ying?" Lirih Yaya masih dengan telepon yang tersambung pada Kaizo "Nanti aku telepon kamu lagi, ya. " Lalu berkata pada Ying, heran. "Kok kamu di sini? Bukannya harusnya kamu―"

"Sama Hali?" Ying menandas, tidak menutupi nada kesal yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Kok kamu tega banget , Ya? Main ninggalin aku di sana berdua sama dia dan pulang tanpa bilang-bilang. Harusnya hari ini kan hari _qulity time_ kita, tapi malah kenapa Hali yang harus _quality time_ sama aku?"

"Hali?" Yaya tersenyum geli. "Oh, jadi sekarang udah mulai akrab. Padahal aku baru sebentar loh ninggalin kalian berdua."

"Aku lagi serius jadi jangan senyum-senyum, Ya."

Yaya terdiam. Ying menghela napas, melempar tas ke atas ranjang Yaya kemudian merebahkan tubuh di sana. Pandangannya menatap langit-langit.

"Tadi, Halilintar nembak aku."

Yaya berjalan dan berbaring tengkurap di samping Ying. "Berarti sekarang udah jadian?"

Mata biru Ying menatap mata karamel Yaya. "Aku tolak."

Yaya terkejut. "Kenapa ditolak? Kamu bukannya suka dia?"

Mata Ying menyipit, kemudian menggeleng pelan. Bangkit terduduk dan mengambil sebuah bantal untuk dipeluk. "Jadi, Habis dari bioskop, Halilintar ngajak aku _dinner_. Aku masih enggak sadar kalau kamu ninggalin aku, jadi aku nolak tawaran Halilintar dan milih nunggu kamu di bioskop. Dan Hali bilang, kamu udah pulang duluan." Ying menoleh dan memberi tatapan penuh arti. "Hali udah cerita semuanya sama aku. Kamu dapat tawaran S2 di Jepang dari Kaizo, kan?"

Mata Ying terpejam kemudian terbuka. Yaya tahu. Yaya kenal Ying. Dan melihat gesture Ying barusan, tidak sulit menebak bahwa Ying memang kecewa.

"Ying, ada alasan kenapa aku enggak langsung kasih tau kamu."

"Karena kamu takut aku marah dan nggak ngebiarin kamu pergi? Kamu takut kalau nanti aku bakal merasa sendirian?" Ying tertawa satir. "Memangnya aku siapa berani ngelarang kamu pergi? Keluarga kamu bukan. Saudara kamu bukan. Sahabat kamu juga bukan. Sebenarnya aku agak kecewa karena kamu lebih milih buat cerita ke Halilintar daripada ke aku. Kenapa, Ya?"

"Ying, bukan gitu." Yaya menggeleng sabar. "Aku enggak pernah cerita ke kamu karena aku takut kamu bakal merasa kesepian. Aku enggak mau kamu _down_ kalau tahu aku bakal pergi. Kamu juga tahu kan aku paling enggak bisa ngucapin selamat tinggal?"

Ying menghela napas. "Padahal kamu sendiri yang bilang kalau enggak ada kosakata 'sahabat' di antara kita karena kamu merasa kata-kata itu bakal mengikat kita nantinya. Tapi, malah kamu yang merasa terikat." Ying kembali berbaring, menatap Yaya yang masih terdiam, kemudian berkata lembut. "Aku enggak masalah selama itu baik buat kamu, Ya. Walau aku enggak suka, tapi ujung-ujungnya aku selalu dukung kamu kan? Karena tugas aku ... selalu berusaha ada dan dukung kamu apapun yang terbaik buat kamu, Yaya."

Yaya mulai merasakan matanya perih. Kelopaknya berkedip berkali-kali, bermaksud menahan air mata yang hendak jatuh. Sayangnya, air mata itu meluncur selancar kalimat Ying yang berhasil menyentuh hatinya.

Yaya mulai menyesal. Mengapa tadi ia sempat meragukan Ying. Mengapa ia terlalu menganggap Ying lemah tanpa dirinya, padahal gadis itu selalu berusaha untuk berdiri kuat. Padahal, dalam kondisi terburuknya, Ying akan mencoba berdiri tegak.

"Ying, jangan harap aku bakal peluk kamu, lho." Yaya tertawa, namun air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir. Seharusnya, Yaya memang tidak meragukan Ying dan percaya padanya.

"Oh, jadi mau dipeluk? Sini peluk." Ying bangkit kemudian menarik tangan Yaya lalu mendekap Yaya hingga gadis itu tertawa. "Yaya, denger Ya. Ying itu sudah besar. Ying sudah dua puluh tahun, jadi Yaya enggak usah khawatir. Walau kamu tinggalin aku, aku pasti baik-baik aja. Yah, selama ini kan Yaya juga sering ninggalin aku kan?"

"Makasih ya Ying. Makasih kamu udah pengertian." Ucap Yaya. "Aku lega banget bisa nyelesaiin ini tanpa harus cek-cok sama kamu."

Ying tertawa. "Kan kamu sendiri yang bilang kalau kita _anti drama-drama club_."

"Kamu tau Ying, walau nggak ada kata sahabat di antara kita. Tapi aku bersyukur punya seseorang kayak kamu."

Mata Ying berkaca-kaca. "Sama dong!" Sebanyak apapun Ying menonton drama korea, belum pernah ia merasakan bagaimana adegan bisa semenyentuh ini. "Aku juga beruntung punya teman kayak Yaya. Nanti, kalau kamu udah di Jepang, jangan lupa sering kasih kabar, ya?"

"Pasti dong." Pelukan dilepas. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum, lalu menertawakan air mata masing-masing. Dan mereka percaya, mereka akan sama-sama kuat meski hidup terpisah nantinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu tolak Halilintar? Padahal aku udah berbaik hati kasih kalian kesempatan."

Ying mengusap air mata dengan sebelah tangan. Tersenyum. "Lebih tepatnya aku mau Halilintar menunggu sampai kamu benar-benar ada di Jepang. Kalau dia enggak bisa nunggu sampai selama itu, berarti dia belum cocok jadi pacarku."

Yaya tertawa, namun tersentuk. "Kok kamu kejam, ya?"

Menggeleng. "Enggak juga. Karena sebelum kamu beneran pergi, aku enggak pengen waktu luangku dibagi sama siapapun selain kamu, Ya."

Ada atau tanpa status sahabat, mereka tetap akan ada satu sama lain. Mereka akan selalu terikat tanpa ada tuntutan dan beban. Mereka tetap akan berdiri dan kuat meski mereka terpisah beribu-ribu mil jauhnya. Semuanya tidak sulit dimengerti selama mereka memututuskan untuk saling percaya dengan kemampuan satu sama lain.

Dan sisa hari itu, mereka habiskan untuk berbagi cerita dan bertukar tentang rencana masa depan masing-masing tanpa membuat janji untuk selalu bersama selamanya.

.

.

.

 _ **Life is just like festival. Nothing forever ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _NB : Happy birthday, Ying! Happy birthday anak kesayangan aku! Maaf Aku telat bikin kadonya! Aku telat kasih kamu hadiah, tapi yaudahlah ya. Yang penting nulis fic ini buat kamu akhirnya kesampaian! Yuhuuuu~_

 _Btw, tumben ya aku enggak nulis HaliYing, walau masih ada hint dikit. Tapi kemajuanlaa. Udah lama banget pengen nulis friendship YayaYing, dan akhirnya, hari ini alhamdulillah kesampaian._

 _Aku enggak tahu kenapa, FF ini aku kerjain dari semalem di tengah malem. Nah gimana tuh. Dan sepanjang nulis ff ini, enggak tau kenapa aku nangis. Aku enggak tahu kenapa bisa sebegini sensitifnya. Padahal aku sendiri juga ga tau feel ini bakal sampai atau enggak._

 _Dan buat Kak Ra, aku kesampaian dong nulis KaiYa, walau Cuma hint dikit (2). Aku enggak akan ngejabarin gimana hubungan Kaizo Yaya. silahkan disimpulkan sendiri, hehe._

 _Selama nulis fic ini, aku jadi kepikiran. Kenapa sedikit banget orang yang mau nulis friendship perempuan antara Ying dan Yaya. Padahal author disini rata-rata cewek, weh. Tolong dijawab di kolom review kalau berkenan ya sekalian review ceritanya /maunya_

 _Btw lagi, cerita ini emang lebih fokus ke kehidupan Yaya Ying setelah mengalami kesibukan yang ngeharusin mereka pisah. Setelah mereka mengalami masa peralihan dari remaja ke dewasa. Jadi mungkin karakternya OOC. Dan chemistry HaliYing Kaiya atau HaliYa emang ga ada karena bukan itu fokusnya._

 _Makasih buat kalian yang sudah mampir dan menyempatkan baca dan selamat liburan bagi yang sudah libur_ _!_

 _Fureene A._


End file.
